watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
FireXRaven
FireXRaven is a fanmade shipping between the characters Firestar and Ravenpaw. About Firestar About Ravenpaw Relationship Synopsis In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest Ravenpaw appears briefly when Firestar visits him on the way to the Moonstone. He asks Firestar if there is trouble, and after a brief hesitation, Firestar tells him about the strange dreams he had been having. Ravenpaw comforts him, saying that StarClan would help him. Later, when Firestar and Sandstorm go to rebuild the lost Clan, SkyClan, Ravenpaw and Barley invite them to spend the night in the barn. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Ravenpaw and Graypaw become Firepaw's two closest friends in the Clan. Ravenpaw is sent by Tigerclaw to sneak into ShadowClan territory to hunt for prey, putting the apprentice in great danger and violating the warrior code. Firepaw insists that Ravenpaw should tell Bluestar, but Ravenpaw refuses. Ravenpaw attends his first Gathering with Firepaw and Graypaw, and goes to find some of the apprentices from other Clans to talk to. Firepaw and Graypaw listen to Ravenpaw tell the story of the battle at Sunningrocks to some apprentices, but Firepaw notices that Ravenpaw says that Redtail killed Oakheart, when the original story was that Oakheart killed Redtail, and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart in return. Firepaw asks Graypaw if Redtail killed Oakheart, then who had killed Redtail, but Graypaw is too interested in Ravenpaw's story to respond. Ravenpaw accompanies Tigerclaw, Bluestar, Firepaw, and Graypaw to the Moonstone, and stands guard with Graypaw outside Mothermouth. Ravenpaw admits to Firepaw that he saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, Tigerclaw had told Ravenpaw to go back to camp, but Ravenpaw stayed, and saw Tigerclaw commit the murder. Whispers of Ravenpaw being a traitor to ThunderClan is started by Tigerclaw, and when Ravenpaw nears the nursery to check on the kits, Frostfur attacks him slightly, which scares Ravenpaw into denial and confusion. Firepaw eavesdrops on Tigerclaw, Longtail, and Darkstripe and finds out that Tigerclaw is lying to the two younger toms and making them believe that Ravenpaw betrayed ThunderClan and pretends to act sorrowful, and the three plot Ravenpaw's death. When Firepaw is sent to retrieve Yellowfang after Spottedleaf's murder and the stealing of Frostfur's kits, he brings Ravenpaw and Graypaw with him. On their way to find Yellowfang, Firepaw tells Graypaw what Ravenpaw told him, and the two take him away from the forest to live with Barley, a loner who has helped them previously, to keep Ravenpaw safe from Tigerclaw, because Tigerclaw said that he is a traitor, and while Bluestar was at the Moonstone, he sneaked into ShadowClan camp to tell the ShadowClan cats that the ThunderClan borders were not being guarded. Firepaw and Graypaw tell the Clan that Ravenpaw has been slain by a ShadowClan patrol, and he is then presumed dead by ThunderClan. Bluestar makes Firepaw and Graypaw warriors because Ravenpaw would have wanted it. Fire and Ice Ravenpaw and Barley first see Fireheart and Graystripe bringing WindClan home from exile. When Fireheart and Graystripe are debating where to settle down for the night with WindClan, Ravenpaw shows up. After greeting Ravenpaw, Fireheart thinks about how much he has changed from a timid, little apprentice to a sleek furred cat. The WindClan cats, however, do not greet Ravenpaw quite as friendly. The WindClan cats are wary and hostile to him. Ravenpaw then gets Barley and the two offer the WindClan cats, Fireheart, and Graystripe food and shelter in their barn for the night. Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, gratefully accepts Ravenpaw and Barley's generous offer. As soon as they were out of earshot, Fireheart, Graystripe and Ravenpaw hunt and talk. Fireheart asks about the time lapse where he and Graystripe left Ravenpaw to find Barley. Ravenpaw tells him that he headed straight for the barn across WindClan territory. Ravenpaw also tells them about how he avoided the dogs, saying that he could smell them from a long way off and then waited until they were tied back up again. The conversation then drifts over to Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw's former mentor. Ravenpaw asks what Fireheart and Graystripe told Tigerclaw and Fireheart responds that Tigerclaw thinks that his apprentice is dead and that he was killed by a ShadowClan patrol. Then, when two WindClan apprentices start aimlessly wandering towards Fireheart, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw teasingly tries to scare the two apprentices by indirectly telling the two that loners like him love to eat Clan apprentices whenever they can catch them. The WindClan apprentices don't fall for Ravenpaw's tricks, so responds that their meat would've been too stringy and tough anyway. Fireheart then reminds the WindClan apprentices that if it weren't for Ravenpaw, they would still be cold and hungry. The conversation then turns to ThunderClan. Ravenpaw reflects on how it might be for the best that ThunderClan think that he is dead. And with that Ravenpaw tells them to get some sleep because they look exhausted. Ravenpaw then goes to keep watch for the night. Fireheart then reflects on his decision to help Ravenpaw leave ThunderClan. His thoughts drift towards what Bluestar said about how each cat has their own destiny and Ravenpaw was better off without the Clan. Forest of Secrets Fireheart and Graystripe sneak away to the barn where Barley lives after a Gathering to ask Ravenpaw about Oakheart's death. Ravenpaw says that the warrior was killed by a rockfall, not by Redtail, as Fireheart had presumed when attempting to convince Bluestar of Tigerclaw's guilt earlier. Fireheart reveals the truth of where Ravenpaw is staying to Bluestar. At first she claims that maybe he was just not meant for life as a Clan cat, but only after she discovers the truth of Tigerclaw's treachery does she invite him back into the Clan. Ravenpaw, however, chooses to stay a loner with Barley, but promises to come and visit the Clan again. Though Fireheart finds himself questioning whether bringing Ravenpaw to Barley's farm was the right thing to do, he later discovers that it was for the best when he sees the formerly skinny and jumpy black tom as a calm, well-fed loner. Rising Storm Ravenpaw returns to the forest to tell his old Clanmates of a white kittypet he had seen, who turns out to be Fireheart's apprentice, Cloudpaw. Ravenpaw takes him to the Twoleg nest they were keeping him in. He helps lure the dogs away from Sandstorm and Fireheart by running around the yard and climbing a tree. Sandstorm and Fireheart find Ravenpaw in his tree. After they have all retreated from the tree, Ravenpaw leads them toward Cloudpaw's kittypet home and up to his window. They look at what he is doing for awhile, and then they go to the backyard. Cloudpaw gets out of the Twoleg house and distracts the Twolegs until it was safe enough to escape. Once Cloudpaw is free and has been scolded by Fireheart, Ravenpaw assists them back to the Clan, says farewell to the three cats and heads back home. A Dangerous Path Ravenpaw is asked by Onewhisker at Fireheart's suggestion to deliver a message to Bluestar to resolve peace between WindClan and ThunderClan in a meeting at Fourtrees to discuss the disappearance of prey. He appears at the ThunderClan camp that night, and Fireheart reluctantly, yet urgently, leads him to Bluestar. She and Ravenpaw talk about this in private, and she comes to the decision that she would take a patrol to Fourtrees, but if there is no agreement, then ThunderClan will fight. Ravenpaw and Fireheart talk very briefly before Ravenpaw travels back to the barn. The Darkest Hour When Firestar returns from the Moonstone after getting his nine lives, Barley and Ravenpaw welcome him and Cinderpelt into the barn to stay. Afterwards, Ravenpaw is briefly seen hunting. When he comes to pay his last respects to Bluestar, Firestar and Graystripe tell him that they were going to RiverClan to rescue Graystripe's kits. As they watch what Tigerstar does to Stonefur, Ravenpaw is horrified. Firestar tells him that he could go back, but Ravenpaw refuses. Later, when the Clans prepare for the battle against BloodClan, Ravenpaw and Barley come to ThunderClan to tell them information Barley knew about BloodClan. They offer to help fight the BloodClan cats, and Firestar agrees. They are seen fighting together in the battle as LionClan warriors. After the battle is over, they go home. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight He tells Brambleclaw that the sun-drown-place is real, thus pointing the journeying cats in the right direction towards the setting sun. Ravenpaw has never been to the sun-drown-place himself, but he has previously let many rogues and loners shelter in the barn and they told him about it. When he visits the ThunderClan camp to warn Firestar about the monsters Brambleclaw tells him about his dream and Ravenpaw thinks of the sun-drown-place. He is also the first cat to warn Firestar of the huge monsters that are destroying trees when he pays the ThunderClan camp a visit. The monsters are mainly over near the barn and WindClan territory but he wants to warn Firestar. Firestar says that it is not a problem and ignores the loner's warning. Later in the book, he gives shelter to the journeying cats before they go on their quest. He and Barley also accompany the younger cats to the Moonstone, then he says good bye and the other cats leave. Dawn Ravenpaw is glad to see Firestar once more, but is confused about where Graystripe is. When Firestar answers that he is gone, Ravenpaw asks if he is dead. Then Firestar tells him about how the Twolegs were trapping members of the forest. Ravenpaw scents that Firestar is not alone, and that RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan are with him as well. Firestar tells him that their homes were crushed by monsters, and if they had stayed, they would starve to death. He and Barley allow the Clans to shelter in the old cow shed (where Firepaw, Graypaw, and Bluestar sheltered from the rat attack in Into the Wild) before they leave on the Great Journey, and Ravenpaw says his final sad goodbyes to his friends. He gives Firestar a rabbit as a parting gift and Firestar asks him to join them but he refuses. Firestar is depressed at this news because he is losing both Ravenpaw and Graystripe who are his two oldest friends from his apprenticeship. When the cats leave, Ravenpaw and Barley watch them go and are very sad to see so many of their old friends leave. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Although he does not formally appear in The Sight, Graystripe mentions meeting Ravenpaw, who is concerned about Firestar, and points him in the direction that the Clans traveled. Firestar is excited to hear about his old friend and asks Graystripe if Ravenpaw is okay. Graystripe says that the Twolegs in the forest had not affected the farm and that Ravenpaw and Barley are fine, much to Firestar's relief. In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need Ravenpaw is first seen waking Barley up from a bad dream, which was about his former life in BloodClan. He tells Barley they must go to ThunderClan, and that Firestar will help them. Ravenpaw is greeted by several cats, including an easily distinguishable Brightheart, who orders an unseen cat to tell Firestar that he has visitors. Ravenpaw then meets Firestar's two kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar soon comes out to see Ravenpaw, and over shared prey, Ravenpaw tells him everything that has happened with the rogue cats, and requests his help. Firestar is silent for a moment, then agrees to help them. Ravenpaw and Barley know there is something Firestar is not telling them, which is confirmed the next day when a warrior patrol comes back after being attacked by BloodClan cats. Firestar tells Ravenpaw and Barley that he will send a patrol to help them after they sort out the trouble with BloodClan. Ravenpaw immediately offers him and Barley to help with the patrols, saying that they didn't want to be a burden while staying with the Clan. Later, ThunderClan leads an attack on the rogues, and they win. When they get back to ThunderClan's camp, Firestar then thanks Barley and Ravenpaw. The Heart of a Warrior Ravenpaw and Barley are seen in the ThunderClan camp. Ravenpaw is thinking about how great it is to be in the camp and also that Firestar will help them force the rogues out of their barn. Firestar asks Ravenpaw if he is ready to leave and he wakes Barley up to go. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans Rock explains how Ravenpaw did not enjoy fighting, and his mentor, Tigerclaw, could never understand that. Tigerclaw misinterpreted Ravenpaw's reluctance to harm others as fear, and when Ravenpaw saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, his life was put in danger. Firestar helped Ravenpaw escape from Tigerclaw's murderous ambitions to live on Barley's farm, where he still lives, living happily as a loner, more so than he was when he was a Clan cat. On Feathertail's page Rock mentions how Ravenpaw, Graystripe and Firestar saved her from TigerClan. The Ultimate Guide Ravenpaw is mentioned on Firestar's page as one of Firepaw's closest friends following his arrival in ThunderClan. Ravenpaw appears at Bramblestar's Leader Ceremony. Ravenpaw says that it had been a while since he last saw him, but he could see why Firestar appointed him as his deputy. He says that he is honored to be the one to give the new leader his last life. He glances at Firestar and says that the former ThunderClan leader would be mourned over for a very long time, but his spirit would remain with the Clans forever. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell Ravenpaw races after Graypaw and Firepaw, running fast enough that their surroundings blur. They are heading towards Snakerocks, Ravenpaw notes in surprise. Then the three cats pelt next to the Thunderpath, keeping pace and eventually outrunning the monsters. Ravenpaw is then beside a river, his speed not faltering. Ahead of him, he sees Firepaw reach the base of Sunningrocks by the river. Ravenpaw reaches the top a moment behind him, and they all stand side by side to look out across the trees. As Firepaw and Graypaw declare Thunder the best, Ravenpaw opens his mouth to join them but is interrupted. A raindrop splashes on his muzzle, startling him. Although the sky was cloudless, rain falls increasingly on him. Ravenpaw wakes up to see Barley standing over him, grumbling that he was getting wet. He jumps out of his nest with a hiss and mutters that he thought Barley checked the roof before they made their nests. His vivid dream is still fresh in his head. He feels a pain in his stomach and states the source must'e come from the mouse Barley caught two sunrises earlier. Barley states that the rain is not going to last long, and so the two decide to visit the forest of the old Clans. As they walk, memories of Graystripe and Firestar come to him and he wonders where the two were since he last saw them. Ravenpaw takes the tunnel running beneath the large Thunderpath. He bursts into a run and almost crashes into Barley. They creep along the edge of a dense bramble wall, and they set off up a slope. He scrambles to the top of the cliff and is overwhelmed with memories of his old Clan past. He follows an old ThunderClan path to find the old camp of his birth Clan. Ravenpaw finds a gap into the camp. While remembering why Firestar left the camp in the first place, he remembers the story of SkyClan. He begins telling Barley of fond old memories, before Barley says that he shouldn't forget why he left in the first place. He hisses that he never regretted leaving the forest when Graystripe and Firestar saved his life. The two leave the camp and are walking by a wooden fence when Madric appears and begins to verbally attack them for trespassing his forest. He and his kittypet friends chase Ravenpaw and Barley off until Violet steps in to stop him. They then visit Violet's house and meet her kits. Bella and Riley, two of her kits, remind him of Firestar and Graystripe. Quotes Related Shippings * FireXSand * FireXBlue * FireXSpotted * FireXCinder * FireXGray Category:Same gender couples Category:Couple Category:Same gender: Tom couples Category:TomXTom